


can i bite your heart

by 12345guo



Series: 埃及艳后小贵妇不喜欢漆黑意志美国辣妹 [1]
Category: JoJo - Fandom, dj - Fandom, 迪乔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345guo/pseuds/12345guo
Summary: 迪o乔a双dj我能咬你的心脏吗我能打动你的心吗
Relationships: 迪亚哥/乔尼, 迪奥/乔纳森
Series: 埃及艳后小贵妇不喜欢漆黑意志美国辣妹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

迪亚哥俯身低喘了一会，又抬头去看乔尼，乔尼躺在床上，赤裸着身子，如果不是阴茎挺立着，迪亚哥都怀疑乔尼睡过去了。  
“继续。”乔尼睁开眼，挺起了身子俯身看他。  
“快点。”冷漠的眼睛命令的口气，不难看出这位少爷养尊处优的身份和厌恶他的态度。  
迪亚哥又俯下身张开嘴，手尽量套弄着那根长相相当均匀并且粗长的柱体。  
对于一个alpha来讲，乔尼的阴茎算是好看的，好看又大，这很难得。  
虽然除了乔尼的，迪亚哥也就只看过自己哥哥的了，但还是需要评价，勃起的细腻血管隐约的镶嵌在柱体中，健壮的上半身腱子肉和公狗腰都给这根阴茎添上了些性感。  
龟头是粉色的，这只能说明两点，一点是他没准没怎么用过这根阴茎，一种是天生就很娇嫩。  
迪亚哥套弄着囊袋，他不是很想在思考下去了，乔尼现在释放的信息素压的他难受，他现在只想赶紧帮他疏解完，好逃离让他压抑的alpha的视线。  
“你不套弄一下自己的小穴么？”  
迪亚哥听见后怔愣了一下，抬头去看乔尼的眼神。  
乔尼还是那么看着他，眼神里是冷漠和命令，看起来毋庸置疑。  
“………你不是不想动我么………”迪亚哥开始冒汗，他都快被自己身上香水味的信息素呛的晕过去了。  
“不是说让你自己弄么？干什么跟我装傻？”乔尼伸手扽住了迪亚哥金橘色的头发，被迫让他抬头仰视自己。  
“干嘛这副可怜兮兮的样子，你逃跑的时候，还有往我的茶里下药的时候，还有半夜想要勒死我的时候，可没有这么低声下气过。”乔尼伸手给了迪亚哥一巴掌，不重不响，但是带满侮辱。  
“…………”迪亚哥详装温顺的玻璃眼眸变得危险的眯起，他冷着脸看了一眼斜眼看他的乔尼，准备就这么僵下去。  
乔尼好像是看惯了迪亚哥这样为了捍卫自尊做作的态度一般，冲他挑了挑眉。  
“你要明白，你作为omega，不可能成为beta或者alpha，作为战败国的奴隶更不可能成为一个普通人。你想要无尽的财宝和荣誉，我在外面都给足了你面子，等到真正行驶职责时，你却像是农夫与蛇中的毒蛇，何必呢？作弄我跟农夫一样蠢么？就算我是农夫，被你咬的那一刹那，我也可以轻易掰断你的脑袋，就像现在一样，一遍又一遍。”  
乔尼伸手搂过了迪亚哥肿烫的脖颈，冰凉的手在腺体上一遍遍划过，眼神就像在看一副尸体，羊肉的或者猪肉的。  
“自己弄。”  
迪亚哥狠狠的颤抖了一下，仍然看着乔尼，颤抖的嘴唇明显想要开始反击了。  
“你个该死的瘸子。”  
一句话，精准的点到了乔尼的雷点。  
一拳，迪亚哥跪坐在地上被打过来的力气带着往后踉跄的躺在了地上。  
“你说错了，是瘫痪，你应该骂残疾。”  
乔尼挥了挥刚刚攥成拳头的手，刚刚挥舞的力气带着愤怒，现在有些麻。  
“残疾alpha。”  
迪亚哥捂着左半边跟他腺体一样肿胀的脸，语气和眼神都带着冷漠。  
两个人对对方的态度倒是如出一撤的厌恶和冰冷。  
“我哥哥不残疾，可惜他看不上你。”  
乔尼耸了耸肩，伸手拿过床边的抑制环。  
“你贱嗖嗖的去勾引我哥哥这事说出去太过丢人，非要我拿出来一遍遍提醒你有多恶心么？”他低着头开始玩起了迪亚哥的抑制环，看起来一脸无所谓的态度。  
“我没有。我不想当个卑贱的omega，摇头晃屁股的事我不会干。”迪亚哥并不想跟乔尼解释什么，但是关于他想当个飞机杯的错误还是要指正。  
“我是身体残疾不是脑袋残疾，你趴在我哥哥身上面色通红的样子我还是看得出你发情了的。”乔尼的语气仍然淡淡的，脸也还是那副欠他钱的脸，身体却充满爆发力的拿手中的抑制环朝迪亚哥像扔铁饼一样扔了过去。  
“该死的！”迪亚哥来不及躲，鼻子开始流血，酸痛的感觉让他忘记了自己的身份，冲上来想要掐住乔尼的脖子。  
乔尼只是坐在床上，伸手拿出了把电击枪。  
“冷静点，在装一装，没准熬死我你就能光鲜亮丽的活着了。”  
乔尼看着迪亚哥看到电击枪后止住的步伐，突然有些想笑。  
拆穿迪亚哥的面皮可不是件容易的事。  
他的演技和耐力可是成比增长的积累着呢。  
达成了今天的目标，乔尼低头看了看仍然挺立的鸡巴，有些烦躁。  
“你下面也支楞着呢对吧。”  
乔尼看了看迪亚哥鼓起的帐篷，示意他过来。  
迪亚哥满脸可疑的上下打量了一下乔尼，走过去的动作和神态让乔尼想起小时候电视上看过的食草系恐龙觅食。  
像只鸡。  
“抱着我。”乔尼伸出手，熟练的命令到，迪亚哥也轻车熟路的抱起了乔尼，两个人滚上了床。  
两个人的拥吻就在陷入柔软的床垫那一霎那。  
前一秒还恶语相向想要掐死对方的人，下一秒就开始为了对方信息素而动容的嗯啊发情。  
两个人相互磨蹭扯弄着对方的头发，浅金色的头发与金橘色的头发相互交织缠绕，互相吸引的信息素滚烫的喷在对方的脸上，厚唇与性感的薄唇相互撕咬，鲜红的舌头伸出穴口与对方的缠绕在一起，还不时啧啧的拉出银丝。  
乔尼伸手禁锢住迪亚哥因为动情乱晃的脑袋，想要伸出舌头伸进对方的穴口更加深入，被调教久了的表面奴隶也知道如何讨取这个性格孤僻暴躁的主人的芳心，伸手将两根差不多大的阴茎熟练的放在一起套弄，唇齿相撞的嗯啊声，性器相碰的粘腻的噗嗤声都给室内添了几分暧昧和肉欲。  
“哈……哈……在快点……”乔尼皱着眉毛，伸手开始握住了迪亚哥的窄腰，因为下半身的残疾，只能腰腹猛烈的晃动，想要进出的碰撞这个omega的阴茎。  
“别像发情的公狗一样。”迪亚哥也伸手握住了乔尼不停晃动的腰肢。  
两人缠绵又猛烈的相互发泄着欲望。  
就在快要射了的时候，乔尼突然抓过了迪亚哥的头发，又是狠狠的一巴掌，打的刚刚快要发泄了的迪亚哥狠狠一怔楞。  
“你是不是有什么毛病？”迪亚哥猛的坐起身子，一把扯过乔尼的头发跟他对视。  
乔尼因为下半身不能动，被扯住脑袋的时候只能连打带骂任由迪亚哥给拖了起来。  
“你确定有毛病的不是你么？我为什么要跟你在这拼刺刀？我找个alpha都比你顺从！”乔尼被扯的眼泪婆娑，面容却依旧冷漠，坚定的眼神透露着对来者的不屑。  
说真的，迪亚哥脾气很好，他只是看不起别人罢了。  
这一点他总是能在乔尼面前破功，两个人经常像禽兽一样暴露原始本能的撕打在一起。  
“那你倒是让我走啊？我拿走的钱不多吧？被你打了这么多年拿走那些钱都是应当的！”迪亚哥晦暗的看着乔尼，左脸和右脸颊倒是对称了。  
迪亚哥每次被乔尼发火泄愤的时候都在想，幸好他是个强壮的omega男人。  
换作其他的早被打死了，或者被他气死了。  
“你tm敢走？你就算死也得跟我埋在一块！你是我买回来的你到底清不清楚？！”乔尼伸手挣开了迪亚哥扯住他头发的手，从刚刚的对话以来激动的神色终于在适当场合爆发了出来，比冷着脸的气势强多了。  
又是这样，乔尼总是能自相矛盾的吵回来，他像个刺猬一样，将他能扎进去的东西蛮横的带走，保护自己的方式就是掠夺。实际上内心跟刺猬一样胆小，只能依偎着某人前行。  
他认定的人得有多倒霉。  
迪亚哥往旁边吐了口血痰，从床上一跃而下，拿了短裤和衬衫就冲出了门。  
“今天你要是敢不回来以后也别回来了！”乔尼暴怒的声音还在被关上的门后响起，迪亚哥冷着脸一边穿衣服一边走过长廊，下了楼，想要让女仆去收拾一下乔尼房间的凌乱。  
迪奥正好跟他相反着行走，看起来脸色也不太好，跟他相撞的时候还有些意外。  
“哦？又被抓了？”迪奥抱着肩膀低着头，看起来无处安放的情绪想要找迪亚哥发泄一下。  
两个兄弟就是这样，从小踩着对方活过来的，深知对方的脾气也厌恶着对方。  
他那次当着乔尼的面冲乔纳森发情也是因为迪奥做怪。  
“滚开。”迪亚哥没好气的想走，他不称职的跟他长相七分相似但是比他更妖艳的哥哥抓住了他的肩膀，伸手狠狠的碰了一下他的脸。  
“哎哟，这挠的真不轻，这张英俊的脸毁容了乔尼还会喜欢你么？”白皙到病态的脸高兴的笑了起来，看起来颇为灿烂。  
“你今天是不是吃错药了。”这点迪亚哥没有带着气话，迪奥背地里偷偷服用着alpha的抗生素，这样会使这个体格健硕身材凹凸有致的omega不轻易对他的主人发情。  
也会导致迪奥的性格更加暴躁。  
他有的时候会多吃很多，迪奥有着点自残倾向。  
“迪奥！”  
迪亚哥回头，乔纳森正穿着整洁的一脸忧愁的向他们走过来，和乔尼瘦弱矮小的身体不同，乔纳森195坦克一样的身体算的上真正意义上的alpha，血统优秀高贵的贵族alpha。  
“我找了你半天，怎么了？为什么不说话？”  
乔纳森走了过来，温暖的信息素是太阳的味道，这比乔尼极具侵略性又没有什么实感的难闻的信息素强很多。  
迪亚哥闻到后退着走了两步，他抬头像个旁观者一样开始看迪奥的反应。  
可笑的是，乔纳森脸上也带着伤，比他肿胀着看起来吓人的伤不一样的是，乔纳森脸上的伤重并且少。  
估计更吓人的伤疤还埋在被他撑起的衬衣里，迪奥施虐欲的性格可不是一天养成的，是被惯的。  
“滚。”迪奥侧头厌恶的说了一句，乔纳森没有什么反应，伸开宽阔的肩膀拥住了迪奥。  
“别生气了，你想要什么？我都给你买怎么样？”  
乔纳森经常拿钱来哄迪奥，这也很管事，虽然乔纳森不限制迪奥花钱，但是有些东西，确实只有这个地位高又尊贵的alpha能买到。  
乔纳森转过头看向一直冷眼旁观的他，有些惊讶：“乔尼这家伙！真是的……你疼不疼？”他放开了迪奥，有些担心的看着迪亚哥，却没有在上前走近一步。  
自从迪亚哥在迪奥的陷害下抱着乔纳森发情后，四个人在一起时都挺尴尬的。  
迪奥冷哼一声转头准备走，乔纳森见状只能跟上，一边回头冲迪亚哥说：“我回头跟乔尼谈谈！被家暴了一定要及时止损！”  
呵呵呵呵，他还有脸告诉他？  
迪亚哥被乔纳森笨拙的安慰给弄的笑出了声，他才是被家暴最严重的那个吧？

“迪奥！”乔纳森追着迪奥，伸手想要握住迪奥冰冷的手。  
“我让你躲开，你是听不懂么。”迪奥走进了自己的卧室，他的卧室跟乔纳森的卧室是分开的，他的提议。  
“别生气了，你说出来，我都改。”标记了omega的alpha倒是像被牵着鼻子走的奴仆，深蓝色带着雾气的圆眼眸充满着温柔和依恋。  
“………把衣服脱了。”迪奥看着手里的书，突然来了兴致，朝旁边瑟缩的alpha命令到。  
健壮的alpha只是犹豫了一下，然后走到门前将带着雕花的门锁上好，又走到华丽的落地窗前将丝绸的深蓝色帘子拉上，又红着脸扭捏的走到迪奥身边，脱衣服前真挚的托起迪奥的脸颊轻轻的吻在了额头上。  
迪奥对于这个alpha扭捏的保守习惯和迟缓的动作感到不爽，穿着定制皮鞋的脚狠狠的踹在了乔纳森穿着西服裤子的膝盖上。  
“唔！”乔纳森立马脸上挂着汗液，痛苦的蹲下了身子，昨天迪奥刚刚打完他，现在膝盖上的淤青还很疼。  
迪奥看着乔纳森像是失去了活力一样臣服在脚下倒是心情很好，伸手扯住了乔纳森的头发，被迫乔纳森仰起头，乔纳森的喉结被仰起的脖子被迫暴露在空气中，脆弱的上下颤抖的滑动。  
“你在我弟弟面前充什么阔气少爷呢？”  
迪奥当然知道乔纳森没有，他只是想找个理由羞辱一下乔纳森。  
“……抱……抱歉……我只是很担忧他和乔尼……”乔纳森厚重的手掌像是大型犬的爪子讨好的扶在迪奥的膝盖上，温热的手感透过昂贵的面料直击迪奥动情的内心。  
“你怎么不担忧下我们？”迪奥松开擒住乔纳森头发的手，眼神示意乔纳森给他口。  
乔纳森闪烁着眸子，人畜无害的温柔绅士每一个点都长在了禽兽迪奥施暴欲的审美上。  
乔纳森的手还是握着迪奥的膝盖，这是一个他跪在地上的习惯，他需要把着迪奥的身子给自己点心里安慰。  
被驯服的忠心狗狗稍微有些厚重的唇瓣因为自己啃咬的程度带着些诱人的色泽，不过还是肉色的，与迪奥鲜血滴成的唇不同。  
他扬起脑袋通红着脸用嘴埋在迪奥的胯间，伸出嘴拉咬着迪奥西服裤子的拉链，金属划开的声音和他仰着脑袋闪着眼睛小心翼翼看着迪奥的神态相撞，形成了色气又纯情的画面。  
让人不禁思考他是不是个装成纯情少年的熟练婊子。  
乔纳森将迪奥的半勃起的阴茎温柔的含在嘴里，欧洲人的嘴因为头骨的形状导致很大，可以轻易张合或者微笑。  
将张开的嘴里填满汁水四溅的酥肉或者蓬松的带着奶油起司的蛋糕都不在话下。  
现在这张嘴正委屈巴巴的叼着他主人赐给他的肉棒。  
对于alpha来说，omega浑身都是香甜且具有吸引力的，包括毛发稀疏的那根本来起不到多大作用的阴茎。  
迪奥的阴茎很大，曾经乔纳森在偷偷自慰的时候用手量过。  
两个人差不多大。  
倒不是说纯洁的绅士有多好奇，只是每次这根漂亮的像是玉雕的粉黑色的阴茎捅到他本来只作为排泄口的无用小穴时都能把他捅到反胃的想吐而突发的奇想，为什么会这么痛呢？绅士一边呻吟一边想。  
迪奥开始抓着他的脑袋快速的抽插，温顺的alpha尽量配合着将嘴长大，记得迪奥第一次提议让他给他口的时候，两个孩子才15岁，刚刚标记完对方，封建思想严重的alpha拒绝了自己妻子的要求，当时他们两个还没有做过爱，乔纳森甚至不知道什么叫口交。  
然后他就被打了，鼻青脸肿的被迪奥栓着绳子从正面强上了。  
当时下面的肛门被捅的出血，他也只能眼泪留在脸上鼻涕留在嘴上的摇头说对不起。  
他虽然能打的过迪奥，可以反抗，但是身为一个alpha必须要负责任的对自己的omega好。  
所以他只能用最简单的“咱们商量一下，咱们聊聊”来和迪奥交谈。  
最后的结果是没有什么用，嗓子还喊哑了，被迪奥用袜子堵住，挺立发热的阴茎还被插入了根阴道棍。  
后来迪奥基本提什么条件乔纳森都会答应，只要不是伤害其他人的卑鄙想法和作为他都不会发火。  
“乔乔，教过你如何用喉咙的，对吧？”  
迪奥低喘着气息，乔乔现在抖的像筛子一样，真可爱。  
乔纳森果然听话的将脑袋更加往前凑，龟头抵在他细嫩的喉咙深处。  
迪奥恶劣的伸手捏住了英伦绅士高挺的鼻梁，口里的东西和鼻子上的束缚让他窒息，他没有办法不在挣扎，只能无力的拿手轻轻扯迪奥的西服裤脚，眼睛流泪的翻着白眼，口水和精液顺着他的嘴流到了男人味的下巴上又滑到了他的脖颈上最后流进了他的衬衣里。  
嘴里唔唔唔的声音表示了他的崩溃，抽插的噗嗤声还在继续，被当飞机杯使用的alpha却快窒息的呕吐了。  
最后迪奥射在了他嘴里，滚烫的精液突然涌入脆弱的喉咙吓了他一跳，浓厚的精液喷射的时长让他怀疑自己会死在迪奥手里。  
“趴上床。”迪奥伸手推开了乔纳森的脑袋，乔纳森痛苦的趴在地上干呕，多出来没有咽下去的精液和口水被他吐到了华贵的编织地毯上。  
迪奥看着乔纳森下面鼓起的小帐篷，心情非常的好，用穿着皮鞋的脚磨蹭他的衬衣。  
踩在他搓衣板一样凹凸有致的腹肌上时又有点不爽，隔着白色的衬衣狠狠的摩擦了一下。  
“唔！痛！”  
乔纳森皱着英气的眉毛，眼睛里是讨饶的神色，看起来卑微极了。  
“快点爬着到床边。”迪奥环抱着胳膊，冷漠的往巴洛克风格华丽奢靡的床上指了指。  
乔纳森本来想要站起来，重心支撑着地板又被揣了回去。  
“让你爬呢。”  
迪奥手里玩着裁剪信封的小刀，拿手不耐烦的点着桌面。  
他的alpha性格大男子主义且霸道，自尊心极强也不喜欢向他屈服，每次乔纳森这样的态度都会激起迪奥暴躁的脾气，最后的结果往往就是谁也没向谁妥协的两败俱伤。  
他知道他的alpha喜欢什么样的人，首选会是个和他品格相当的可爱的女孩，其次是温柔且害羞。  
每个男人心中都会有自己喜欢类型的标尺，有的喜欢双马尾有的喜欢红色头发的，这都很常见。  
当乔纳森表示喜欢迪奥的时候，迪奥第一个反应就是恶心。  
这个混蛋竟然敢把他得不到的爱意转移到他身上。  
不就是他的初恋艾琳娜跟他分手了么？  
竟然这么快就移情别恋到他身上？这对于迪奥来说可以当成一个莫大的耻辱来讲。

其实乔纳森是委屈的，他是喜欢迪奥才将迪奥和迪亚哥邀请到他们家一起成为家人生活的。  
至于迪奥明不明白他的心思，恐怕两个一直不在一个频道上对话的配对夫妻要好好深入交谈一下了。  
当初他和乔尼的父亲乔治因为外出贸易的原因，出了意外发生了车祸死了。  
管家史皮德瓦根先生建议两个年纪小小便成了孤儿的他们去地下黑市买两个媳妇回来。  
结婚后好名正言顺的继承财产。  
alpha能标记多个omega，所以史皮德瓦根觉得这对他们来说是有利的，尽管两个刚刚分化成alpha的少年一个14岁一个11岁。  
小乔尼坐在轮椅上，先天的残疾和哥哥还有爸爸的宠爱使他脾气暴躁且蛮横，他握着哥哥的手，站在人群流动的黑市，身后还跟着10来个保安和史皮德瓦根管家，不知道他们是来买小狗的还是来买小猫的。  
“哥哥……抱我。”乔尼伸手将玩具熊伸出了轮椅上，带着痱子粉味的昂贵泰迪熊噼啪的滚落在地上。  
乔纳森也是第一次看这种阵仗，一个个巨大的铁笼屹立在他们面前，上面还盖着黑布，偶尔看见的同龄孩子都衣衫褴褛，瘦弱不堪，脖子上还带着锁铐，哐啷的被人牵着光着脚从他们身边经过。  
小小的少年虽然才14岁，但是已经成长得非常健壮，小男子汉的胸膛衬托着良好的家教和十足的贵族的气质，他穿着得体的西服伸手抱住喜欢穿带星星图案连帽衫的乔尼，伸手给他将针织帽好好的戴在了脑袋上。  
“不要怕，咱们是来………买媳妇的。”  
两个乔乔相互眨着相似的大眼睛，最后被这样的说法给弄笑了，铃铛般清澈的童音在这个散发着黑暗气息的地下场所不合时宜的响起，也没有人敢拿他们怎样。  
“这是你的吗？”乔尼听见声音转过了头，一个穿着脏兮兮的巨大衬衣的小女孩抬头看着他，瘦弱的臂膀伸出了衬衫，脏兮兮的手里拿着那个玩具熊。  
金橘色的头发卷曲的搭在脸上，漂亮的像是玻璃珠般的绿色眸子盯着那个泰迪熊看，很显然非常不舍的要还给他。  
好脏。  
这是乔尼的第一个想法。  
“滚开！”  
这是乔尼说的第一句话。  
虽然他这么说，手却一把扽住了小女孩金橘色的长发，死死的扽住，看起来不想撒手。  
“啊！乔尼！不可以！”乔纳森对于自己抱着的小奶猫突然生气感到匪夷所思，他抱着他有些手足无措的想要制止乔尼失礼的动作。  
他只能将乔尼又放回轮椅上，伸手抓住乔尼的爪子想要将他跟那个已经被托着跪坐在地上的小孩长长的头发分开。  
小孩因为重心失调的原因，跪坐在了地上，眸子受伤的低垂，小熊还是被他好好的护在怀里，没有挣扎。  
迪奥躲在墙角抱着胳膊看着自己亲弟弟被欺负的一幕没有动容，他的弟弟还是太善良，只有聪明的脑子还算好使，可惜以他们俩现在的境地很难在派的上用场了。  
不过他转头看见了那个叫的最大声的穿着华美西服的少年，突然觉得可以敲诈一笔。  
他刚刚还面无表情的脸变得难过起来，皱着眉毛痛哭着冲了上去：“不许你们伤害我弟弟。”拿着一把廉价却锋利的刀来回划过，其实却精准的切断了他弟弟那头碍眼的金桔色长发和那个野蛮小孩手之间的联系。  
乔纳森被突然冲出来的孩子吓了一跳，后面的保安和史皮德瓦根也一脸防备的要掏出枪进攻，乔乔马上抬头制止了，导致下一秒被迪奥一拳掀翻在了地上都还没来的及回头。  
“哥哥！”乔尼看着顶梁柱被打倒，气的咬牙切齿想要扑上来，被迪奥踹翻了轮椅。  
迪亚哥看着不稳的轮椅，思考了一下还是接住了那个长的像是小女孩的小男孩。  
乔尼被他认为的女孩给接住了，觉得非常没有面子，自尊心极强的一巴掌扇在了小女孩的腺体上。  
他倒是第一眼就看出来小女孩是个omega，她的味道非常的让他熟悉，有一种被吸引着想要张嘴咬的冲动。  
乔纳森被打倒在地，自己的弟弟也被揣着轮椅给掀翻了，这让他非常愤怒，他一边伸手制止了史皮德瓦根管家想要冲上来的动作，一边擦着鼻血爬了起来准备跟这个家伙道歉，毕竟是乔尼先错的。  
但是当他看清那个家伙的脸时又怔住了，这个少年，也可以说是少女？有着一头金灿灿的头发，看起来柔顺又飘逸，因为清风的吹拂还有几根扫到了他脸上，痒痒的，不知道是心还是脸。  
好眼熟，好像在那里见过。  
那是一个长得非常好看的omega，血橘色的眸子冲他警示的眯着，鲜血般的唇瓣微微张着，高挺的小巧鼻梁正不屑的发出哼哼的声音，明明他处在这样一个孤立无援的境地，眼神里却倒映着对他的嘲讽和不屑。  
“砰砰 砰砰 ”乔纳森捂着心脏，想要张口说的对不起又堵回了嗓子里。  
“啊———”  
两个同龄的少年听见吼声同时回头，只见乔尼一口就咬住了迪亚哥的脖颈死死的也不松口，看起来像是一个急眼的小王八   
“啊！乔尼！！快松口！”乔纳森疯了一样的扑了过去，但是已经晚了，脏脏的小男孩已经被永久标记完了。 

tbc。。。


	2. bite your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn to love

乔纳森最近很忙碌，他跟迪奥的婚礼还有两个月就要举行了，他们约定好成年后便结婚的。  
况且最近各大庄园的丰收情况很好，因为自己父亲曾经经营过外贸生意，经常需要外出的东奔西走，所以一直到乔纳森接管，也需要跟史皮德瓦根经常的外出。  
最主要的是，他想要在情人节那天（今天是2.13号）送迪奥件订婚礼物。  
alpha送自己omega礼物倒是天经地义的，不过迪奥不喜欢他擅自送一些他不喜欢的礼物（偶尔还会因此吵架）。  
所以，他决定去问问自己亲爱的弟弟。

“给他一巴掌。”  
乔纳森颤抖的放下了手里的茶具，乔尼正跟杰洛连线的用投射到墙面的屏幕打游戏，乔尼戴着耳机目不转睛的回复了乔纳森，他情人节要送给迪亚哥的礼物。  
“哦………这真是……”乔纳森支吾了半天也没有下半句话，所幸离开了乔尼打游戏的房间，准备去问问迪亚哥。

“口交。”  
迪亚哥正坐在马上，面无表情的俯身看着满脸通红的乔纳森，还以为他没听见，又张口想要在重复一遍。  
“口……”  
“好的！我知道了！谢谢你的建议！”

乔纳森几乎是慌忙的逃离了现场，这两个人送对方的礼物还真是“朴实无华”啊。  
他甚至觉得乔尼看出他打听礼物的意思，暗示他给迪奥一巴掌一样？是错觉么？  
要不……送迪奥……迪亚哥说的……  
乔纳森边想脸边红，连忙走回了自己的书房，他果然想不到应该送迪奥什么东西，还是问问本人吧。  
“迪奥……你……想要什么订婚礼物？”  
乔纳森跟迪奥坐在壁炉前，迪奥刚刚回来，一脸的倦意，皮鞋都没有来的及脱，就将双腿搭在了脚凳上。  
“不需要。”迪奥听乔纳森询问他的话倒是有些惊讶，这傻大个真的准备要结婚么？那么早？  
“那………那……什么时候去定制一下戒指的款式？还有婚礼要穿的几套西服？”  
乔纳森的脸还是通红的状态，他觉得问这种话比让迪奥跟他做还羞耻。  
迪奥宝石色的眸子不动声色的转了一下，他可不准备这么早就跟这呆子永远锁在一块，他还是倾向于拿走属于他的那份财产就卷铺盖走人。  
毕竟，迪亚哥跟乔尼他看想要修成正果还要八百年，到时候不是迪亚哥被打死了就是乔尼被迪亚哥给整残了。  
还不如带着他的蠢弟弟还有从乔家骗来的钱走远点，尽一下对乔乔最后的仁义。  
“亲爱的乔乔，我知道你很着急，我也很兴奋于这场婚礼的筹办，不过目前还是不要大费周章的好，尤其不要宣扬出去，我喜欢从简。”迪奥开始脱衣服，西服外套、裤子、衬衫、袜夹……一件件的特地在乔纳森面前慢慢的脱。  
乔纳森果然被转移了注意力，坐在椅子上，神情恍惚的望着他。  
“好，都听你的。”乔乔也站了起来，小心翼翼的望着他，看来是被他特地释放的信息素搞的发情了。  
“躺床上去。”迪奥伸脚踹了一下乔纳森要走过来的腿，乔纳森只是委屈的皱了下眉毛，就一边脱衣服，一边往床边走。  
“什么时候我能跟你做？”乔乔习惯性的将自己摆成了个羞耻的撅着屁股的状态，迪奥跟他做的时候，经常让他这么趴着。  
迪奥看着乔乔暴露在空气中的身形，眼神暗了暗，从床头柜里随便找出了管润滑剂。  
“成婚那天，成婚那天让你做，毕竟啊，乔乔，omega是很容易没有安全感的性别，轻易跟你做的话，会让我好不安啊。”迪奥坐在了乔纳森身边，将润滑油全部挤在了乔乔肥硕的屁股上。  
蠢乔乔，真想看看这么天真的表情能保持多久。  
“唔……好………”  
乔乔的屁股还有股沟因为冰凉的液体而敏感的颤了颤，他咬着牙红着脸，这个状态真的十分羞耻，即使跟迪奥这么做了很多年，也还是改不掉想要逃跑的怯懦毛病。  
“噗嗤……噗嗤……”  
迪奥将两根手指伸进去随意的搅动，乔乔的屁眼已经被他干的开合了不少，以前留在乔乔体内的精液还能一滴不剩的吞下去，后来就会不受控制的流出来，搞的每次做完之后，还得在往里面插一个肛塞。  
也不知道alpha能不能受孕。  
“唔……迪奥……”乔乔只能把脸埋在枕头间，忍不住伸出的舌头带出来的液体随意的浸湿了床单，他现在颤抖的十分厉害。  
说来也害臊，迪奥在床上的技术很好，熟练又轻易的能挑动对方的敏感点，而乔乔不管做了多少次，都只能无力的抬起腰在那里哼哼。  
不过作为一个飞机杯来说，迪奥对乔乔相当的满意，块大又结实，非常的耐操，而且还不会轻易的昏过去。  
毕竟乔乔也是个优质的alpha，竖楞起来的东西也需要迪奥帮他好好的揉搓，否则只能吃一些omega发情的药来靠后面那个不争气的小穴获得雌性高潮。  
男人只有两种诉求，一种是上半身的心里诉求，一种是下半身的性需求，如果不是因为想要满足这两点，他们有时候其实更喜欢跟同性待在一起。  
就比如说乔乔，就完美的满足了迪奥这两点需求，两个人在当“炮友”这个方面来讲，非常的适合彼此，就像他们的信息素那样。  
“哈……嗯！啊哈、啊哈、嗯！啊！插……插进来好么？”乔乔难耐的扭着屁股，早就已经习惯用后面高潮的Alpha不知廉耻的要求到，迪奥的手一边熟悉的往他前列腺上一深一浅的来回碰撞，一边握着他挺立起的性器熟练的上下套弄，两边夹击的快感不停的刺激着他此刻空白的大脑，舌头舒服的不由自主的往外伸，这种快要高潮但是又达不到的持续酥麻的快感，是迪奥一直很喜欢挑逗乔乔的方法。  
“乔乔，不要那么不知廉耻，想要高潮的话，自己碰。”迪奥所幸将手指抽了出来，乔乔里面粘糊又紧致，肉壁紧紧的包裹住他的手指，随着润滑剂的深入，还噗嗤噗嗤的发出色情的声音，手指一往里面捅，屁股就像成熟的蜜桃一样汁水四溅，他可真像个出来卖的熟练婊子。  
乔乔快感的源泉被无情的终止了，他只能撅着屁股唔咽的不说话。  
“你是听不见么，亲爱的乔乔，自己碰。”迪奥用手拍了一下乔乔的屁股，屁股上面的肉随着震动而肉感的颤抖，因为用力过大，里面的汁水还色情的溅落了出来。  
乔纳森痛苦的皱起了英气的眉毛，还记得上一次他拒绝在迪奥面前一边撸着自己的性器一边闻迪奥里面射满omega精液的内裤自慰时，被迪奥绑缚起来扔在了地下室三天，不吃不喝的只能扭动腰肢用固定在地上的假阳具干性高潮，直到再也射不出来为止，迪奥都没打算把他放出去。  
“唔……嗯………哈、哈、哈、啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
乔乔只能尽量的抬起屁股，伸出手臂鼓起肌肉的往后面不停抽插着自己的手指摁里面的敏感点，一边拼命套弄在自己手里还是逐渐泄气的阴茎，他很容易便满足的性高潮了，毕竟故意散发信息素的迪奥在身旁看着他，即使总是给他拍一些照片。  
“为什么……要拍照？”乔乔脸红的将自己的脸埋在枕头里，身体因为快门冰冷的摁动声抖了抖，但是仍然不敢挪动甚至遮掩一下自己青紫的身体。  
“因为很色气，我很喜欢。”迪奥还是拿着他新入手的相机找角度拍着乔乔粘糊的下体，alpha很容易流汗，现在已经是个湿包了。  
“你好容易满足啊，乔乔，这么快就去了。我很喜欢你的阴茎，又大又敏感，如果当前面的那一个，无疑不是个很好的alpha。”  
自尊心极强但是又极其怕老婆的alpha在听到对自己性方面的夸奖后，高兴的摇了摇后面不存在的尾巴，他仍然对迪奥以后会跟他做这件事深信不疑。  
迪奥一边拉着低沉的嗓音，华丽的像大提琴的声音甜言蜜语的哄骗着深爱他的alpha，他暖色的眸子里看不出什么情绪，最多的还是对肉欲的渴求，他抓着乔乔深蓝色的发丝粗鲁野蛮的将他的头颅抬高，另一只手抓住乔乔富有肌肉的手臂，像骑马一样羞辱的进入了乔乔不断开合的肉穴，他喜欢抓着乔乔的头发和手臂，后入式的进入他，这样会让alpha毫无保留的将小穴呈现给他，而且很容易就能撞击到前列腺。  
乔乔被迪奥剃干净阴毛的肉棒随着迪奥的开合的操干色情的上下晃动，剧烈的程度都分出了重影，他只能无力的伸着舌头，体会体内自己深爱的妻子的阴茎粗暴的撞击到他的肚皮上，隔着腹肌可以清楚的看清里面盆骨含着的肉棒的形状。  
余光只能撇见不停晃动的风景，偶尔闪过的白灼也分不清是汗液还是精液亦或是他的鼻涕或者是口水，他想要发出的话语被带着击碎在口中，这样被操干着的状态像极了一个脱水的人在不停的斯哈跑步，嗓子喘的干咳，但还是喘不过力气，只能“啊哈，啊哈”的不停求饶，来表达自己承受范围内的极限。  
稀薄的精液滴滑在怂拉的阴茎间，乔乔背部的肌肉优秀又完美，像极了大理石的雕像，但是那也抑制不住迪奥皮鞭的抽打和要命的啃咬，上面除了不停滑落的汗水，就是随着被宠坏的omega不停的顶撞上下起伏的，想要剧烈呼吸的胸膛前，被迪奥捏的肥大化的奶子上，还色情的被带了小巧的乳环。  
“哈……哈……啊哈……啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
又是一阵剧烈的撞击，乔乔被撞的肥大的前列腺刺激性的不断的雌性高潮了，带来的快感让乔乔嘶哑的低吼了出来，他的身体还是像沉浮的小舟一样不停晃动，完全不给刚刚高潮完的alpha一个喘息的机会。  
“呜呜呜……额啊！咦啊！呜呜……嗯！哈、哈、哈、啊啊啊啊啊啊！停！停！嗯啊！啊哈！不！不要！哈、哈、哈……”  
稀碎的头发随着闪亮的液体糊在乔乔平常俊逸的脸上，真挚清澈的眸子里溢出的生理盐水中全部是依恋和爱意，他只能瑟缩的在心里祈祷这一场快要变成惩罚的性爱快点过去，他都要失禁了。  
他想要发出声音，但是只有稀碎的嘶吼，这只能激起暴君更进一步的对他无情的剥削，偶尔迪奥还会夸他：“刚刚发出的声音很不错哦，乔乔。”  
“停！拜托了！迪奥！停下！我射不出来了！”乔乔巨大的身体随着迪奥的抨击剧烈的摇晃着，柔软华丽的床铺也被乔乔带的吱嘎作响，他快要到极限了，他已经数不清他去了多少回了，他现在只想休息一下，一会在做也可以，他快要死在床上了。  
“还不行乔乔，我想要让你的敏感度在提升一些，至少要靠揉捏乳头就能射精的程度。”  
迪奥还是有力的晃动着窄瘦的腰，囊袋拍打在肉感的大腿上的感觉非常好，他只射精了一次，至少还得在来3、4次才能满足，乔乔却自私的想要终止性爱交易了，真是个窝囊废。  
“让我来帮你一下吧。”迪奥看着乔乔瘫软颤抖的大腿，无奈的将搭在床上的袜夹捡了起来，环绕着紧紧缚在乔乔的阴茎根部囊袋上面。  
“不！不要！我错了！别这样！”  
乔乔绝望的摇着头，迪奥一旦不让他射精，那就要等到迪奥舒服了，他才能自己去厕所把堵塞的使他疼痛的精液撸出来。  
“好了，现在你只管扭动腰就好了，我会让你舒服的。”  
迪奥狠狠的拧了一下乔乔的囊袋。  
“嗯！果然，一拧你卵子你里面就会加紧，今天晚上不会让你休息了，你根本不知道怎么体谅人，乔乔。以后我们会成为夫妻，你要学会体贴的照顾我，负起丈夫的责任。”  
魔鬼低声细语着，他像满足的公猫一样，拱起宽广的后背爆发着动情的肌肉，脑袋伏在乔乔的脖颈之上，一边操干嗯啊作响的乔乔，一边发狠的咬住了乔乔没有什么用的腺体，好像要将他咬废一样，让乔乔跟被交尾的猫一样，只能疼痛的沉浮。  
他闪动着眸子，看起来想要将自己身下抓到的堕天使培养成色情的淫魔。

迪亚哥伏案勤书的笔突然顿住了，他将钢笔戴上帽，看了看外面幽暗漆黑的夜。  
他哥哥还是挺迟钝的，一开始以为只要把他卖给乔尼就能过上不错的生活，谁知道乔纳森也在打他的主意。  
虽然听起来不好听，但确实是迪奥的原话，他说乔纳森把他当备胎，被人甩了就要跟他好，他要让他身败名裂之类的。  
当时迪亚哥挺惊讶的，明眼人都能看出乔纳森对他有好感，他却看不出来。  
不过不得不承认，少年的迪奥说完之后确实就做到了，他上了乔纳森。  
要知道，乔纳森可是个alpha，而迪奥跟他一样是omega。  
乔纳森还是那么爱迪奥，而他却不行。  
乔尼因为天生的缺陷，肯定不愿意做受，这就摆明了承认他的不行，他又是个alpha，这就让乔尼当下面那个难上加难。  
迪亚哥按照道理确实应该当omega，但是他不想，生理上就不想。  
乔尼这样专注度低的花心家伙，如果任他摆布，最后的下场没准就是跟迪亚哥妈妈一样遭人玩腻了挺着肚子在被抛弃。  
这也是他跟乔尼一直以来矛盾的源头，虽说里面确实掺杂了些他怎么怎么害他之类的小插曲。  
迪亚哥现在开始思考要不要回卧室，乔尼肯定还在气头上。  
最后欲望打破了理性，他觉得可以偷偷看乔尼一眼。

“你去哪了。”  
迪亚哥抬起头，月光的照耀下，乔尼平常面无表情的脸显得有些漂亮。  
“书房。”  
迪亚哥一边走一边脱衣服，乔尼睡觉的时候不喜欢他穿衣服，他虽然也不知乔尼哪里来的怪癖，但是奈于乔尼死缠烂打的纠缠和无休止的暴力只能妥协的睡觉的时候只穿着大裤衩。  
“……哦？去书房待一天？不知道的还以为你出去卖了。”  
乔尼的手扣着轮椅的皮质扶手，只有月光作为光源的房间下，漆黑的夜晚无法反应乔尼晦暗不明的情绪。  
“不要说赌气的话，我去书房跟我出去卖之间没有联系，你就是想骂我婊子。”  
迪亚哥裸露着上身，朝乔尼走过来的步伐拉扯着他浑身的肌肉，微眯的眼睛和散发的信息素透露着魅力。  
乔尼抬头目不转睛的看着迪亚哥作秀似的朝他扭过来，终于发现他不再是当年那个瘦骨嶙峋的怯弱小兽了。  
“婊子。”  
乔尼应声的骂了出去，竟然感觉心情好多了。  
“想要跟婊子做爱的又是什么人呢？”迪亚哥仍然满脸的优雅，低沉华丽的嗓音吐出的话语更像是优美的诗篇而不是市井小儿常挂在嘴边的脏字。他很显然对于乔尼的愤怒无动于衷，内心与脸皮皆是如此。  
他轻车熟路的抱起了乔尼，先将他的帽子扯了下来，又帮他脱了上衣和下裤，帮他脱裤子的时候，一边脱一边低头细密的亲吻乔尼毫无知觉的腿，最后性感的薄唇在乔尼的脚尖伸出了舌头轻舔了一下，作为绵密纠缠的结束。他将乔尼脱的跟他一样的只留着一了一件裤衩不至于他垂着残废的双腿在屋里遛鸟。  
乔尼穿了一件黑色的紧身内裤，迪亚哥早上帮乔尼挑选后又帮乔尼换的。他在照顾乔尼的这些年里，倒是有些明白贵族女孩们喜欢打扮芭比娃娃的乐趣了。  
他将乔尼毫无知觉的腿搭到他的肩膀上，脸埋进黑色的丝质内裤里轻嗅，像是公猫发情前的撒娇。  
高挺的鼻梁偶尔揉搓的触碰到乔尼的囊袋，喷洒的热气敏感的接触到了乔尼的性器。  
不动情是不可能的，没有一个男人不喜欢在床上放纵热情的伴侣。  
但是乔尼的脸也止不住的开始滚烫发热，迪亚哥散发出的香水味的信息素让他下面疼痛而又灼热。  
乔尼的审美非常惨烈，可以说是惨不忍睹，不堪入目。  
但是因为长相不错，所以乔尼穿衣服一直都处于丑得好看、丑得好看的阶段。  
但即使是这样，乔尼丑陋的样子，乔尼动情的样子，乔尼发火的样子，乔尼应付其他人时面露无奈的样子………这些无疑不让迪亚哥动情，像是天然的信息素那样，紧密的吸引着迪亚哥的目光，让迪亚哥产生出一种想要将乔尼生吞活剥的侵略掠夺走全部的情愫，他想要乔尼。  
“想要干婊子的，不就只有变态了么？”  
迪亚哥故意的将话说的很难听，平日里绅士的素养在乔尼面前一丝不挂的被风吹走了。  
一个人对另一个的欲望到底有多深？  
迪亚哥将赤裸着的乔尼抱了起来，将他放到了床上，两个人躺了下来，迪亚哥调整了一下乔尼喜欢的睡姿，将乔尼纤细但是不失肌肉感的小腿放到了他细窄的腰上。  
那一定比海更深沉。  
乔尼看着迪亚哥因为呼吸上下起伏的胸膛，他的小腹和窄腰也随之颤抖。  
乔尼喜欢迪亚哥的腰，迪亚哥的肩膀宽且厚，腰却又细又窄，迪奥的腰也是这样，但是他却喜欢不起来。  
那一定比黑夜更为寂静。  
每当他抚摸迪亚哥的腰，用手握住的时候，脑子里出现的都是迪亚哥骑马的时候上下起伏的运律画面。  
看起来高傲又自大，完美又华丽，充满着优秀的生机感。  
与当初看见他的落魄模样相差甚远。  
他不喜欢迪亚哥拿着那种腰，背冲着他睡，他看着迪亚哥背上的蝴蝶骨总是会生起一股无名的怒火。  
原因肯定是因为他背对着自己睡觉，但是乔尼却总能栽赃陷害于迪亚哥的其他地方做的不好，从而跟他打架。  
迪亚哥总是能让他心声厌恶，即使是莫名其妙的过错，乔尼都能更加讨厌迪亚哥一些。  
他的脸就让人讨厌，他的性格就让人讨厌，他的声音也让人讨厌，他的头发也让人太讨厌，他的腰也让人讨厌………  
想要手撕了他的原始冲动每天都在野蛮的叫嚣。  
对一个人的欲望，这不单单只使于对对方肉体重叠的渴望，更是深处孤寂灵魂的吞并，热烈而又悲壮。  
迪亚哥显然没注意到乔尼都开始思考他棺材板需要买什么材质的问题上了，看起来已经忘了两个人还在吵架，或者狡猾的隐藏了紧张的气氛，看起来跟没事人一样，伸手又抱紧了朝他满脸阴霾的乔尼往胸口带了带，拿粗壮有力的长腿抵在乔尼没有知觉的下半身处两条腿之间，给乔尼睡觉时一个支点。  
“别生气了，乔乔。”  
迪亚哥亲吻了乔尼的额头，没有温度的玻璃眼珠透着些温柔。  
“谁允许你叫我乔乔的。”  
乔尼偶尔会被乔纳森叫乔乔，但是家里有两个乔乔很奇怪，所以很少被人这么称呼。  
“我自己。”  
迪亚哥无所谓眨了一下眼睛，他总是叫乔尼“乔斯达君”，乔尼好像也很受用。  
乔尼很喜欢保持距离的感觉。  
也可以说不喜欢任何他看不上的人靠近。  
迪亚哥应该就属于乔尼看不上的类型。  
乔尼将脑袋埋在了迪亚哥的胸口，他不明白为什么会产生讨厌迪亚哥的情绪，但这不仅仅是讨厌，这里的情感太过复杂，唯独没有爱，这是他擅自确定的。  
他更想杀了迪亚哥，来免除心里不安的骚动。  
“你要是再敢拒绝我，我就把你阉了。”  
“你能不能文明些，把我当黑奴对待可不好。”  
“你为什么不愿意跟我做？是因为我的残疾？”  
乔尼明白，迪亚哥会对任何他感兴趣或者他欣赏的人好，会虚伪的拉扯起面皮冲他们笑，这个人可以是有钱的80多岁的富婆老太太也可以是16岁的未成年少女，他对待谁都不会太动感情，这就意味着乔尼不管怎么做，他在迪亚哥心里都不会特殊。  
顶多拒绝跟他相亲近时迪亚哥会觉得欲擒故纵很新鲜，真正无情的其实是看似最多情的迪亚哥。  
“不是。”迪亚哥揉了揉乔尼的头发，眼皮开始打架。  
“滚下去。”  
迪亚哥只是睁开了眼睛，身体不为所动的紧紧抱着乔尼。  
迪亚哥能看的出来，乔尼的怒火忍了很久，如果他们俩个不吵出个结果来，这件事会没完没了的出现。  
“给你口怎么样？”  
迪亚哥也明白乔尼愤怒的源头，解决方法也很简单，跟他做。  
“我让你滚！你就不信我抛弃你吗？”  
乔尼开始拿手推他，这可不是女孩子欲拒还休推推搡搡的那种，是男人之接要开打的时候那种互怼。  
“那我会在你抛弃我的时候提前离开你。”  
迪亚哥被推的险些掉下床去，他经常骑烈马的身子熟练的又蹭了回来，伸手又要抱住乔尼。  
“滚！！！”  
乔尼很明显被迪亚哥故意说的话惹怒了，平常没有表情的脸被气的通红。  
两人僵持了一会，迪亚哥冷着脸看着乔尼，乔尼满脸愤恨的看着迪亚哥，冷色的眼眸相互碰撞，却没有摩擦。  
最后迪亚哥有些烦躁，他最近越来越忍受不了乔尼的无理取闹了，就像乔尼越来越忍受不了他本身的存在一样。  
“别挑战我的耐心，乔尼。”  
迪亚哥伸手撩了一下头发，很明显真的生气了。  
“这句话应该是我说。”  
乔尼看着迪亚哥生气有些意外，他竟然不装了。  
其实乔尼内心最深处还是有些害怕的，因为迪亚哥生起气来确实很可怕后果也很严重。  
乔尼记得，小的时候邀请过来玩的好朋友杰洛，跟他在床上玩乐高模型。两个男孩子在床上蹦蹦跳跳，乔尼没办法动，但是被杰洛蹦蹦跳跳的给带的上下起伏，觉得好玩极了。  
杰洛正在给他分享他新编写奏乐的曲子，高兴的在那里唱：“披萨披萨披萨～～”  
“这首歌真是太棒了！尤其是那句披萨披萨披萨～～简直是无与伦比。”  
乔尼夸张的皱着眉毛，双手作“了不起”状的吹捧着杰洛，他们俩经常这样乐此不彼的傻玩。  
杰洛高兴的扽着自己柔顺的金色长发，兴奋的蹦来蹦去，然后……一不小心踩空了，一脚跌下床去，他惨叫着想要随手扯住什么，乔尼眼疾手快的搭了把手，反倒是两个人都摔下了床。  
本来挺开心的，还哈哈大笑来着，乔尼本来不常运动的脸也带上了孩童的活力，扯着杰洛的手，跟他不停的笑对方的倒霉。  
迪亚哥就一直远远的坐在角落看着他们，抱着腿在那里直勾勾盯着他们看，乔尼一开始以为迪亚哥认生，也就没有多强迫的介绍两个人，和杰洛也说的是：他不想说话就算了，不用理他。  
乔尼认为他真的很善解人意了，如果是其他人的话，对待他朋友那么冷漠，他早把他哄出去了。  
后来杰洛在下楼梯拿下午茶的时候摔倒了，当时乔纳森发现的他，小杰洛可怜兮兮的流着眼泪，盘子里的三个布丁还稀碎的砸在了他金色的长发上。  
乔纳森派佣人抱着小杰洛去处理伤口，杰洛的私人医生赶到的时候，诊断杰洛的肩膀都摔断了，当时乔尼惊讶于杰洛的战斗力，竟然能把自己摔的那么惨，作为补偿，他还把全球限量出售的乐高泰迪熊手办送给了缠着绷带的杰洛，作为他倒霉的安慰。  
后来乔尼就去杰洛家里玩了，再也没有邀请过杰洛来他们家。  
不过因为杰洛是意大利人，家族的规定很严格，两个好哥们只能偶尔在赛马场上相聚一会了。  
当时迪奥抱着胳膊看着满脸忧愁的乔纳森，跟他说以后小心点，不要在邀请人来家里了，说古城堡年久失修，出现意外也正常。  
本来乔尼没发现这场意外有什么不对劲，直到迪奥的这句话。  
迪奥属于很少管闲事的类型，他挂着优秀的面皮和家里的人相处融洽，实际上心里对除了乔纳森的任何人和事都是漠不关心的态度，他说这句话一定有什么目的。  
他好像在帮谁掩盖什么。  
等到乔尼被佣人抱回卧室的时候，迪亚哥已经把屋子里的床单和被套换过一遍了，听到佣人的步伐转过头高兴的看着他笑，那灿烂的样子让乔尼怀疑他在路上捡到了钱，明明杰洛在的时候一脸的死气沉沉。  
他过来抱住了乔尼，问他下午要不要出去玩，要不要去骑马，要不要去图书馆，要不要跟哥哥们去看戏剧。  
乔尼左右的环顾了一下周围，零散的乐高玩具已经不见了，也不知道迪亚哥给收到了哪里，小孩也不想管那么多，他在乎的omega爱人又高兴了起来也影响着他的信息素，这件事本来就被抛之脑后了。  
后来迪亚哥走道的时候又一瘸一拐，才引起了乔尼的注意，乔尼让迪亚哥坐在床上，掀开他裤子看，大腿内侧果然又是触目惊心的鞭痕。  
迪奥对迪亚哥和自己都非常的狠，一般发生了重大的失误性错误，他都会打到迪亚哥用心记住为止。  
是什么让迪奥又愤怒的打了迪亚哥呢？肯定不是他再次“挪”东西的事了。  
乔尼问迪亚哥为什么被打，迪亚哥说因为考试的时候没有得第一。  
胡说八道。  
迪奥根本不会像乔纳森一样管乔尼似的在乎迪亚哥的成绩，两个omega都非常的聪明，如果其中一个人没考好，他们只会轻蔑的觉得对方变傻了，甚至连话都不会再说上两句，以免傻瓜传染。  
小乔尼看着小迪亚哥的脸，第一次觉得迪亚哥讨厌，也是在那个时候。  
简直像缠人的厉鬼一样。  
“是不是你推的杰洛？”  
“我为什么要推杰洛？你真的不讲理，总不能你好朋友受伤了，你就要找个倒霉的替罪羊来替他出气吧。我在你眼里就是这样的人吗？”  
迪亚哥哭了，当时哭的梨花带雨，要不是乔尼经常看迪亚哥在乔纳森面前装哭来告他哥哥的状，乔尼差点就信了。  
小孩只是把着罪魁祸首的脖子，狠狠的低头咬住了，样子像动物世界里咬草食动物支气管的狮子，差点收不住就想给这个害人精咬断，乔尼咬着对方的腺体直到对方瘫软无力的蜷缩在床上才松口，也意识到了他找的omega并不像他装的那么人畜无害，脾气跟他那个变态的哥哥不相上下，只不过没有表现出来而已。  
那是乔尼意识到迪亚哥第一次生气后发脾气后带来的严重性。  
这是第二次。  
所以说，迪亚哥的脾气确实不错。  
两个人坐了起来，迪亚哥玻璃色的眸子在夜晚里看不出情绪，盯着乔尼的样子好像他是猎物、钞票一般不带感情。  
“我容忍你，是因为你在我心里的特殊，如果是其他人的话，早就死800遍了。”  
迪亚哥托着乔尼的身子将他放到了自己的腿上，他照顾乔尼的时候，经常把他当做脾气不好的大号泰迪熊。  
他动情的把着乔尼强壮的上半身，将乔尼的手臂束缚在背后，另一只手紧握住乔尼的窄腰，脑袋在乔尼散发难闻的剧烈的信息素的腺体庞来回动情的蹭。他真的很喜欢乔尼这样即使下半身没法动但还是全世界欠他钱的模样，这样“身残志坚”的像野草般的活力总是难耐的挑拨着迪亚哥的施虐欲。他想看着乔尼在他身下无力又拼命的扭动，看他生机勃勃的被自己摧毁后的样子。  
他这样想着，感觉情愫又上了一层楼，怎样研磨着乔尼的身躯都觉得不够一样，吞噬般张着嘴将乔尼上下滚动的喉结含住，伸出有些凉的舌头来回舔舐。  
他越舔越动情，脑袋开慢慢往下移，舌尖滑在乔尼的皮肤上，唾液被色气的挂在乔尼的身上，迪亚哥开始含住乔尼微微战栗起来的乳头用牙齿来回轻扯，双手把在乔尼的屁股上来回揉搓。  
乔尼的屁股很有韵味，因为下半身不能动的缘故，他每次在床上扭动的体态都能将那视为累赘的屁股不自觉的挺的很高，这样火辣又性感的直白动作总是能够让迪亚哥移不开视线。  
乔尼对于迪亚哥近乎要将他屁股揉碎的力道毫无反应，因为他的下半身也没有知觉，他也想要亲吻迪亚哥，但是碍于刚刚还在吵架的面子和心里的疙瘩，他还是推开了迪亚哥。  
“麻烦离我远一些，你劣质香水的信息素真的很难闻。”  
乔尼还是在炸毛的推他，虽然力气比刚刚小了很多。  
迪亚哥将脑袋抵在了乔尼的颈肩，他也在忍着对乔尼的不满，毕竟，omega是很容易吃醋的。  
“为什么你不能像对待杰洛那样对我？我也想要跟你有说有笑的玩，我也想跟你交换秘密。”  
16岁的少年第一次露出了孩童般的渴望，他真的很嫉妒杰洛，他不明白自己哪里不如他那个beta朋友。  
“你！你偷听！”乔尼被惊的脸有些红，不过肯定是因为气愤，他推开迪亚哥金橘色的脑袋，不敢相信男孩之间开玩笑的恶心秘密竟然被恋人听到了。  
“什么叫偷听？他一来你就抛弃我去围着他转，如果你喜欢他的话，为什么不跟他过？为什么还要标记我？”  
迪亚哥的眼眸有些危险的眯了起来，他不认为他占有欲很强，但也确实如此。  
“不要侮辱我跟杰洛的友谊！像你这种没朋友的脑子里只想着钱的家伙肯定不懂。”  
alpha大男子主义的发言成功触碰到了omega的雷点，迪亚哥的脸彻底冷了下来。  
“乔尼，你要明白自己是个瘫子，瘫子就要有瘫子的自觉，你可比乔纳森那样195像坦克的类型好上多了，我还是希望你能恭维着我些，这样我也不至于像禽兽一样强上了你。现在，说你爱我。”迪亚哥捏着乔尼的脸，迫使他望着自己，周围的空气都有些冰冻的凝结成了一团。  
“你敢？你什么意思？我哥哥难道被？”  
omega不可能上了alpha，毕竟力量悬殊，但是放在他哥哥和迪奥身上………还真有可能。  
乔尼郁闷的沉着脸，他亲爱的哥哥啊。  
“说你爱我，我不喜欢跟人发生强制的性行为，尤其对方是你的情况下。如果你承诺了，咱们就慢慢来，如果你不承诺，我也不会强求你，你找一个温顺的omega比我强多了，不是么？”  
迪亚哥还是不急不缓的开着条件，他的内心深处还是无力的，尤其在对上乔尼的时候。  
乔尼能听出这个混蛋在威胁他，但是那句虚伪的“我爱你”就像鱼刺一样卡在嗓子里蹦不出来，他酝酿了半天，比夸杰洛创造的歌曲还难。  
“说不出口。”  
最后乔尼认输了，这场争斗却是以乔尼的胜利赢得了满贯。  
“………我知道你每天的习惯性需求，知道你喜欢什么样的女孩，知道你偶尔生气的心思，也知道你为什么跟我剑拔弩张的原因，但即使我如此了解你，如此喜欢你，就像痴迷于马术上一样的下功夫研究，也没有办法在你心里留下什么虚伪的地位，没有办法像成绩一样给我积极的反馈。我哥哥征服乔纳森的手段根本不是肉体，而是两颗相同跳动的心脏。我并不认为我在你心里的位置比你敬爱的朋友和亲爱的哥哥能高到哪里去，甚至没准还排不上名，乔尼。”  
迪亚哥阴沉着脸，看起来也不准备拿手无寸铁的乔尼怎么样。  
“我还是希望你能爱我，就像我爱你一样。”  
乔尼不明白迪亚哥为什么突然之间告白了起来，他们之间很少很少说情话，虽然迪亚哥经常说欣赏他，并经常表现出对他感兴趣的样子，但大多数时间里也没有这样露骨的告过白。  
“你这是在转移话题么？咱们谈的不是你身为一个omega为什么不愿意跟我一个标记你的alpha做的问题么？”  
“但是由于咱们俩自身的局限性，已经转移到了我这个招人讨厌的omega可以强奸你这个残疾alpha的问题上了。”  
“所以这跟两情相悦有什么关系？”  
“关系在于我心悦于你。”  
还是沉默，一阵剧烈的沉默和寂静。  
“好吧，看来我在你心里没准还占着些地位，我自欺欺人的告诉我自己和你，你说不出表白的话语是因为你生性别扭和害羞。如果你能像夸杰洛那样拿出一点点精力应付我，我也会乐此不彼的待在你身边的，像是当初跟你发过的誓约一样，成为家人的永远在一起。”  
迪亚哥将乔尼抱了起来放到了床上，像往常一样帮他盖好了被子，将抱枕塞到他两腿之间给他一些侧躺的力和平衡。  
“冷战开始，我希望你能认错。”迪亚哥最后亲吻了一下乔尼额头，转过身拿着衣服走了。  
乔尼从刚刚迪亚哥抽风的像他表白开始，脸部肌肉都一直属于当机的状态，他应付不过来迪亚哥突如其来的所做所为，还不如跟他打一架来的痛快。  
他这是在吃醋么？不是吧？他在跟谁比呢？友人跟爱人是能一个频道相互比较的吗？  
虽然不知道迪亚哥突如其来跟他发生的问题如何解决，但是乔尼明白迪亚哥完美的转移了两个人吵架的矛盾，将本来属于迪亚哥的错误倒扣在了乔尼身上。  
倒打一耙的本事谁都学不来迪亚哥。  
这场冷战估计需要等乔尼真正的想清楚才能解决了。

迪亚哥光着脚，一边穿衣服一边走在柔软的地毯上。虽然乔尼表达的态度是：他跟杰洛是挚友。但他还是明白，杰洛在乔尼心里应该比他重要。  
他向来不是强求这类感情的人，他生性跟乔尼一样冷淡，只不过是乔尼对他冷淡，他对除了乔尼以为的人冷淡。  
他最怕的事情就是自己有想要的东西了。  
他从来没有在除乔尼以为的事物上认过栽。  
“你在干嘛。”  
迪亚哥推开了迪奥的书房，他当然明白迪奥在干什么。  
“过来帮我分析资料。”迪奥戴着一款黑色的眼镜，穿着有些宽大的高领羊毛衬衫 ，他正对着电脑全神贯注的输出着，血橘色的眸子里藏着狡黠和阴谋。  
“你真的准备走么？”  
迪亚哥离迪奥很远的坐了下来，迪奥穿的是乔纳森的毛衣，别人alpha的信息素侵蚀着已经被乔尼标记的他。  
“你也要跟我一起走，你不清楚是怎么样？”迪奥抬头不带感情的剜了他一眼，看起来冰冷又决绝，这样的态度算是哥俩最友好的相处模式了，也侧面证实了迪奥现在心情不错。  
“你不会真的喜欢乔尼吧？哦吼！说错了，我可怜的弟弟喜欢的alpha不喜欢他，他还痴心妄想的想要跟人家待在一起呢。”  
迪奥刻薄的话语并没有撼动迪亚哥分毫，迪亚哥转着冷色的眸子问他：“你不必激怒我，如果你卷钱跑了，我也逃不掉警察的询问，咱们俩的共生关系我还是很清楚的。还有，我不信你不喜欢乔纳森，如果你真的不喜欢他，你会等到跟他结婚之后，继承夫妻共同财产才走，像是不要脸的掠夺者一样尽可能抢走他的所有。你这样仓皇逃窜，只是不痛不痒的拿走一小部分钱财，不难让人怀疑你动情了。”  
迪亚哥的哥哥很容易生气，尤其是迪亚哥说到他愤怒的点上时。  
哥俩深知对方的脾气，也像了解自己一样了解对方，所以他们才讨厌彼此。  
迪奥只是顺手抄起了旁边的意大利文字典，朝迪亚哥坐在雪茄椅的位置上不偏不倚的丢了过去。  
“你今天话很多啊，没有本事失恋了，拿其他人出气的窝囊废我最痛恨了，你是想要挨抽么？”迪奥头也不抬的看着电脑闪过来的备份资料，迪亚哥肯定不会躲他扔过去的字典，因为他理亏。  
“你真的确信要走么？”  
迪亚哥伸手接过了字典，幸好迪奥没有像小时候那样朝他扔酒瓶子。  
“你要明白，咱们俩跟这个家格格不入，他们需要的是两位得体的女主人，而不是像咱们俩这样的寄生虫。我偶尔也是有善心的，大发慈悲的放过乔家，也算是感恩当初他们就救我们于水火之中的情分了，离开，对谁都好。”  
迪奥摘下了眼镜，伸手揉捏了一下鼻梁，他的弟弟跟他一样，都没有心，他们肯定不会因此伤感。恶魔不舍的原因仅仅是因为动情了，这说出去，谁也不信。

“您的omega真的很出色，要不要考虑签约到我的公司，我保证用外包把他衬托的光鲜亮丽，让他成为家喻户晓的运动明星。”  
乔纳森摸了把汗，他握着迪奥的手忍不住扽了一下，迪奥还是无动于衷的悠闲的喝着红酒，对那个朝乔尼夸张的喷着口水的男人一脸看戏的表情，比看道场上骑马比赛的迪亚哥还全神贯注。  
迪亚哥这次的比赛很重要，乔纳森特地定了一个vip包间，谁知道留名字的时候不小心留成了乔斯达，马场的老板兼举办方就赖在这里没完没了的跟乔尼夸他的omega好，期盼着能挖到乔斯达家的墙角和青睐。  
“不用。”乔尼冷着脸看向全景玻璃下的赛场，围成弧形坐着的人们穿着五颜六色的衣服，人群涌动的样子显示着现场的骚乱和热闹，隔着包间都能听见解说员喷出的吐沫。  
无非就是迪亚哥怎么样怎么样，他又怎样怎样了。  
“说真的，这对他没有坏处，全部都是好处，以后他退赛了，还可以留一个名垂赛马界的青史，如果他不是跟您达成了标记关系，我就去问他了，多少人梦寐以求的荣耀，于他于您面子上都是极好的………”  
马场的老板一边擦着汗，一边喷着口水，他感觉他像个小丑一样，名门望族了不起啊？！唉！还真就了不起！  
在坐的三个男人，没有一个不是优秀且金光闪耀的，还真就尤物扎堆儿待着呗？搞的好像他长的这副样子有多卑微和难看一样。  
马场的老板虚荣的越想自己越糟糕，乔斯达家在贵圈里一直很神秘和出名，他有幸见到一次，不可能放弃这个机会！  
“待会再说吧，先生，等迪亚哥比完赛咱们单聊怎么样？”乔纳森看着乔尼伸手摸了第三遍香槟的瓶子后，满脸虚汗的制止了老板对乔尼的“下战书”。  
“当然可以，我是说，如果能一起吃顿饭的话，再好不过了！这是我的名片！那我就不叨扰了，回见。”

马场老板拿到乔纳森睇过来的名片后高兴满足的走了，这个举动倒是引起了乔尼的不满。  
“直接派人搞坏他比什么不强？”  
乔尼又摸了一遍香槟的瓶颈，刚刚那个肥猪的口水喷到他脸上不下100次。  
“乔尼，你最近脾气很暴躁………我希望能跟你谈谈。”乔纳森坐在了乔尼身边，哥俩最近因为他忙碌的原因，好久没有谈心了。  
“乔乔，你管的太宽了吧。”迪奥坐在座位上看了眼下面的迪亚哥，迪亚哥已经赢得了比赛，正在接受教练和媒体的欢呼雀跃的洗礼。  
哦？真有趣。  
迪奥惊讶的挑了挑眉毛，一个跑过来给迪亚哥递花的女生竟然抱着迪亚哥的脑袋亲了一口。  
“哇！！！”  
现场的哄乱达到了高潮，包间里的水晶显示器上被摄影师特地拉长的给了个镜头，镜头里的迪亚哥跟一个粉色头发的女生说说笑笑，外面的解说员说：这真是一段佳话！观众们起哄的开始祝福他们，就连在搬奖牌放出来庆祝的气球都被缤纷的“砰——”的放了出来。如果不是屋里的乔尼都要把香槟捏碎了，连迪奥也要相信迪亚哥在外面交了个新的女朋友了。  
迪亚哥果然喜欢乔尼啊，都要离开他了还不惜伤害一下乔尼的感情，害怕乔尼因为他的离开而难过么？  
为什么男人一旦陷入感情时总是表现的那么天真和愚蠢。  
迪奥撇了一眼乔纳森，乔纳森正制止着乔尼要去拿枪的手，看起来慌张又笨拙。

“迪亚哥！辛苦了！”乔纳森从车里走了下来，伸手接过了迪亚哥的运动肩带包，他想要让迪亚哥坐在车后面，省的乔尼忍不住怒火在车里就跟迪亚哥打起来。  
“嗯。”迪亚哥点了点头，他看向乔纳森的眼神带着些许的温柔，这里最无辜的，其实就是乔纳森了。  
车里的气氛相当微妙，乔尼坐在最前面，只给他一个侧脸，席卷而来的恶劣信息素可看出他的愤怒。  
迪奥翻看着书，看见他之后嘲讽了一句：“大英雄旗开得胜啊。”  
“谢谢你的羡慕。”迪亚哥不冷不淡的朝迪奥点了点头，迪奥当真沦陷了，这么快就急不可耐的想要逃跑。  
可惜的是，他还没跟乔尼冷战出个什么结果来。  
“一会儿先回家吧，我让管家准备了晚宴。”乔纳森坐在乔尼旁边，示意司机开车，本来他包下了间酒店想要好好庆祝一下的，但是以乔尼现在的情况来看恐怕还是先回家比较好。

等到乔纳森再次睁开眼睛的时候，他正和乔尼躺在医院。  
史皮德瓦根正站立在他身旁，告诉他可以出院了，还好只是轻微的擦伤。  
乔纳森左右张望了一下，他问史皮德瓦根：“迪奥他们的情况怎么样？”  
“………迪奥少爷他们……失踪了。”  
史皮德瓦根有些欲言又止的看着面色立马苍白起来的乔纳森，他们发生了车祸，当时城堡的路上需要绕过一段山路，跟他们反方向开车的公交车司机手里的方向盘打滑，正好跟乔纳森他们的车撞到了一起。  
不少人失踪和受伤了，还有两人死亡，所以迪奥和迪亚哥现在的状况，可以定义为生死不明。  
“……警察介入了么？我睡了多久？迪奥他们消失了多久？”乔纳森坐了起来，伸手不顾史皮德瓦根的阻拦，将输液的针头拔了。  
“介入了，还安排了不少我们的人，已经搜查了48小时，现在仍然没有收获任何有用的消息。”史皮德瓦根不敢再看乔纳森的脸，一个男人崩溃的时候那绝望的神情是相当脆弱和狼狈的让人心疼的。  
“…………在多派些人……这件事不要告诉乔尼………”乔纳森只觉得天旋地转，他的腿都开始发软的不停颤抖，心脏绞痛的像是放到菜板上用刀刃磨蹭一样，他不敢相信刚刚还生龙活虎幸灾乐祸的人，下一秒就消失的无影无踪，甚至有可能已经躺在某处冰冷的地方流着血液四肢不全的没了气息。  
死去………  
生死未卜……  
今天，他才切身的理解了迪奥那一句："表达能力局限了一个人的痛苦程度。"  
他此刻真的很想迪奥，现在只想看看他，摸一摸他的脸，然后在抱一抱他，听一听他的声音，最起码，做一个完整的告别。  
如果迪奥真的死了的话，乔纳森只能选择去地狱里陪他。

史皮德瓦根看了看瓶子里的花，离迪奥和迪亚哥遇难消失，已经有5年了。  
乔纳森少爷已经23岁了，乔尼少爷今年也21岁了。  
虽然乔纳森少爷不在过生日，但是贴心的管家也默默的帮他记着岁数。  
乔纳森作为乔斯达家的执行总裁和最大控股的股东，将乔斯达家族的产业倒是经营的越来越风生水起，整个人的气质却变化的非常大，原来还只是沉默的不爱说话，整个人却温和又平易近人。现在干脆关上了发音的功能，他的脸色还是那样让人如沐春风般的温柔，但是眸子里却是沉淀着一汪死水。  
他偶尔会跟乔尼说话，两个人的交流也极少，多数是乔尼在外面放纵自己的时候，乔纳森担忧到极限后，会跟他说两句限制他的话。  
乔尼少爷在发现迪亚哥不见了后，倒是相对的冷静很多，只是把这事当做迪亚哥逃跑了而简单的总结了断了。  
整个人倒是活络了不少，经常跟杰洛出去玩，有的时候甚至到了鬼混的程度，常常不着家的一去就是两三个月，整个人也很少笑了，虽然原来的时候也不爱笑，但好歹会有些愤怒或者鄙夷的神色，现在的脸更像是一张冷冰冰的面具，对谁都是一脸欠他钱的表情，还经常轰走照顾他的女佣。  
整体来说，竟然还都算正常。  
两位少爷没有像当初乔治老爷死的时候那样痛哭流涕，即使城堡恢复了当初那般冷寂，两个人却更加坚强的活了下去。  
史皮德瓦根不知道该欣慰还是该叹息，他们看起来很难受，又不知道是否走出了阴影。  
他明白两位少爷都是极其坚强并且意志力顽强的人，他们肯定不会做出什么过于消沉或者偏激的举动。  
就算乔纳森不想在恋爱，史皮德瓦根也得找办法让他在标记一个omega，好歹给乔斯达家族留个后。  
乔尼他倒是不担心，乔尼很快就又有了新的女性omega伴侣，还是经常就会换一批的高质量的漂亮情人。

乔尼最近经常做梦，他总是给梦总结两个结果。  
梦到迪亚哥——噩梦。  
没有梦到迪亚哥——几乎没有。  
梦里的迪亚哥经常很欠，有的时候朝他笑，有的时候闪烁着眸子亲他，有的时候在骑马。  
乔尼环顾四周，这是乔家阴冷的城堡里偏僻的一个角落，他很少来这里。  
“啪！啪！啪！”  
乔尼被鞭子抽打的声音给吸引，绕着石子铺成的小路往里面走。  
“下回在这样不长记性，我不介意把你送到妓馆。”  
迪奥冷着脸看向倒在地上的迪亚哥，他真的不敢相信迪亚哥竟然会下杀手的推那个小孩摔下楼梯。  
“如果不是你还有点脑子，将这事包的还算找不出漏洞，咱们俩个都得去蹲监狱！”迪奥阴狠着脸，漂亮的脸上只挂着愤恨和吓人的狠毒，看向缩成一团的亲骨肉像是看牛肉或者羊肉那样不带感情。  
“知道了。”小孩面无表情的看着自己大腿内侧肿起来的鞭痕，不哭不闹的样子透露着冷漠和对施暴者的不屑。  
迪亚哥转着眸子看迪奥离开了，才勉强扶着墙壁站了起来，还真是什么都瞒不过他。  
“………dio？”  
迪亚哥有些惊讶的转过了头，他看向来人的样子比被他哥哥打还要惊讶和害怕。  
“乔尼？你………你怎么在这？”小孩尽量调整着自己苍白的小脸，他并不希望让乔尼看到他这副狼狈的模样，而且，还很有可能穿帮。  
“真是奇怪……我不记得小时候来过这，也从来没有看到过你挨打，是因为想看你被抽的心愿太强烈了吗？”  
小小的乔尼坐在轮椅上，一脸匪夷所思的看着那个小小的迪亚哥。  
“啊？你为什么想要打我啊？”迪亚哥冒着冷汗，难道他发现了？就算他发现了，也没有证据！  
“你为什么不反抗？他打的你很疼吧？”乔尼在梦里倒是随心所欲，毕竟如果情绪太过激动，很有可能会醒过来。  
“啊……因为他是我在这世界上唯一的亲人了啊………”迪亚哥半虚伪半真挚的跟乔尼说到，他倒是能明白他的哥哥为什么那么愤怒。  
“哦………你真是死了么？”乔尼也敷衍的点了点头，迪亚哥说话，对半听你想要信的那部分就成，毕竟你也搞不懂他说的到底是不是真的。  
“死？怎么死？我才不想死。”  
迪亚哥摇了摇头，他想要活下去的欲望比谁都要强烈，跟他哥哥倒是挣不出个高下。  
“如果我跟你说我爱你的话，你会回到我身边吗？”乔尼还是看着迪亚哥，他觉得他在梦里的状态很有可能是抽风了。  
“………你为什么突然耍流氓？”迪亚哥也像看鬼一样看着乔尼，还夸张的往后退了两步。  
“你爱我吗？”乔尼觉得如果是自己先告白的话，会很吃亏。  
“………………嘶……”迪亚哥突然有一种想要逃跑的冲动，这样突如其来的逼迫一个男人承诺诺言，就算是个小男孩，也受不了责任的想要逃跑。  
“给你钱。”  
“我爱你。”  
乔尼看着迪亚哥，突然忍不住的笑了，他怎么这么便宜。  
“别人给你钱你也这样便宜吗？”  
“那要看他给多少了。给的多的话，差不多500美元我就能说爱他，给的少的话，如果仅限于你，1美金我也可以说爱你。但是质量差很多，就比如说，我会真挚的爱他给的那500美元，但是换作是你，我会把你当做美元那样真挚的爱。”  
稚嫩的声音，稚嫩的脸庞，看起来一点也不像说谎话。  
“所以你死了没有？”  
乔尼看着迪亚哥，小的时候的迪亚哥头发还很长，他经常喜欢恶作剧的揪他头发。  
“现在应该是没死，如果你想要我死的话，应该也不大可能。”迪亚哥有些不高兴，他刚刚明明说了爱乔尼，乔尼却没给他回应，既没给他那一美金也没有回复爱他。  
“如果再也看不见你，我倒是希望你是真死了，如果你只是狡诈的逃走了……我倒是希望你还活着。”乔尼看着迪亚哥，他张嘴吐露不出的鱼骨头，突然有一种瘙痒的意味不停的涌动。  
“我爱你。”

乔纳森最近找不到庄园后面喂养的那两只猫了，他失魂落魄了一阵子，后来又想到了迪奥曾经说过的话：“野猫很麻烦的。”  
还好吧，它们应该是出去闯荡了，就比如说………  
不管怎么样，它们都离开了这里。  
最近乔纳森也开始试着接触一些女孩，他需要担起乔斯达家族长子的责任，他需要往前看，即使他会在安排好这一切他需要担负的责任后去地狱看望迪奥，但目前来讲，他还有许多年头需要熬。  
“也挺怨恨你的，但这毕竟是你说的，所谓对我最后的仁慈和温柔，即使这些感情恶劣而又残忍，我还是决定毫无保留的接受他。”  
“我爱你。”

但愿这场邂逅之后的路，  
这个故事的翻页声能像你我重叠的脚步声那般响亮。

end


End file.
